


Stardust by Astolat [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: American Idol RPF (Season 8)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Stardust by AstolatSummary: Adam pushed himself up and loomed up over Kris, his eyes heavy-lidded in glitter and shadow, predatory and smiling. Written for queenbitchfest, inspired by "Ziggy Stardust".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330045) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**Title** : Stardust

 **Author** : **Astolat**

 **Reader** : **Rhea314**

 **Fandom** : American Idol Season 8 RPF

 **Pairing** : Kris Allen/Adam Lambert

 **Rating** : R-ish

 **Warnings** : None specified by author

 **Summary** : Adam pushed himself up and loomed up over Kris, his eyes heavy-lidded in glitter and shadow, predatory and smiling. Written for queenbitchfest, inspired by "Ziggy Stardust".

 **Text** : [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/330045)

 **Length** 0:14:52

Download Link:[ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Stardust%20by%20Astolat.mp3)


End file.
